Broken Angel
by Katydid49659
Summary: MA Max and Alec were breeding parnters until Max loses her memory. Now she's determined to escape, and who better to help her . . . than Alec?
1. Perfect

**Story:** Broken Angel

**Author:** Katdid49659

**Rating:** T, poss. M

**Summary:** Max is recaptured sometime during season one, and—pre-story—enters the breeding program. She is believed to be the 'divine one' who can better the X-series with her offspring. The only problem is her baby died. Renfro drugged her, so she doesn't remember, but still wants a new generation of 'super-human' soldiers. She plans to fix the little error with another go at breeding Max. Guess who her partner is . . . ?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DA, etc, etc.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**"Perfect"**

She opened her eyes, glancing around the darkened cell, blinking slowly. _Where am I? _She wondered. She started to sit up only to scream in agony and fall back to the hard cot.

"452? Oh, you're awake." The woman who entered her cell had short blonde-white hair, and piercing blue eyes. The eyes sent shivers down her spine.

Breathing heavily Max watched her, "Who are you?" she asked, her voice raspy.

The woman smiled, "You'll remember soon enough." She sat in the chair placed by the cot. "How are you feeling?"

_Like shit. _"What have you done to me!" she winced trying to move away.

Renfro shrugged, "We had a bit of a complication, 452." She said slowly, "As soon as that sedative wears off we'll talk okay?" and she patted her thigh.

Max flinched, trying to watch the woman, but finding her head way to heavy. "Wha . . . what have you done . . .?" she was fading, her mind shutting down.

"Sleep now. We'll discuss it when you awaken."

"No." Her voice was airy, barely there.

"Yes, you've had a rough day."

Giving in, her head fell back to the pillows and she was out like a light. Renfro turned to the other two people standing in the room, "What do you think?" she asked.

Both men exchanged a glance and shrugged. "Maybe we should try again." The first of the two suggested, smoking a huge cigar, even though smoking was forbidden on the premises.

Renfro nodded, "But we need a new subject. The last one died."

The man sat the edge of her bed, eyeing her warily, "How did the first breeding go?"

"Horribly. It took months." Renfro muttered, evilly, "I'm not sure why. Probably some weird bond the two developed." She looked down at the sleeping 452, "I know she's the one to continue the research."

"Can't you just harvest them?" the second man asked, wearing a big brown trench coat.

"No, her body has a mechanism that kills the eggs if they're taken outside her body."

Both men frowned.

"So, now what?"

"We need the same DNA, otherwise my project is going to fail." Renfro sounded irritated.

"I've got it!" The second man said suddenly, "The clone."

Renfro shot up in her chair. "That's it!" she looked at them, "The clone! The DNA is the exact same!"

"Duh." The first man said, rolling his eyes, "Where is the clone?"

Renfro paused, "New York, I think." She began to pace the length of the room, "I believe I shipped him there when he was about ten . . ." She thought on it, "Yes. When 452 and her unit escaped, is when I shipped him off."

"Alright then." The first man said. "Call the New York facility, we'll have him shipped here for the breeding program."

"Perfect." Renfro smiled wickedly, "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

**A/N: New Fic! Yeah! Let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**


	2. The Shot

**Chapter Two **

**"The Shot"**

Images flashed rapidly through her brain, as she tried to sleep. She saw herself, falling off a building, the sky rushing away. She saw her brother, Ben, standing beside her. Random images of skin rubbing together and then suddenly she was looking at herself in a mirror, and she was pregnant. She turned around, Ben was standing behind her, smiling. She blinked and suddenly he was lying on the floor, bleeding.

Max shot up, screaming. She looked around, her breathing labored. _What . . . ? _She groaned as pain began to splice its way through her body. She took several deep breaths and then regretted the action because the throbbing increased. She lay back down, closing her eyes. The images rushed forward with even more sense than in her dream.

_Ben . . . Ben's . . . dead! _She sat back up, startled. Crying out in pain she fell back. _What's wrong with me . . .? _The image of her pregnant belly came to mind with knowledge that terrified her.

The memories, the knowledge, of what had happened hit her with the force of a freight train:

"_452, how are you feeling?" Renfro had asked. _

"_Kiss my ass." She replied starkly._

"_Such language." Renfro smiled, seeing the sweat forming along her hairline, "Feeling a little hot, are we?"_

_Max cringed, "No. Get the hell away from me!"_

_Renfro smiled, "I've decided to add you to my breeding program since one of your siblings blew up my lab." She smiled, "Family sticks together right?"_

_Max twitched, pushing herself against the cool cement wall, "Get bent._

"_Speaking of family . . ." Renfro looked behind her, and snapped her fingers, smiling evilly as the soldier walked in._

_Max sat up, " . . .Ben?" she whispered, her eyes wide with surprise. _No, _she thought, _No, I killed him . . .

_Renfro smiled, "Meet your breeding partner, 452." She stood, "I would've introduced you two sooner, but I didn't want you to deny him his . . . objective."_

_Max bit into her cheek; "You're sick!" she spat at her. There was _no_ way she was going to breed with her brother. _

_Renfro shrugged, "I need the DNA match, 452." She stood, "You two have fun."_

"_I'll never breed with my brother!" Max screamed._

"_So you say." Renfro said, and then turned to her at the door, "Besides he's not your brother." And she left. _

Max blinked, covering her mouth in shock. She had fought the heat, for so long she'd almost gone insane, but in the end they gave in. A pregnancy resulted. Then Renfro sent Ben out on a mission and he died.

She swallowed, tears filling her eyes. _But what happened to the baby? _

"You're awake again," Renfro opened the door, sounding pleased. "And remembering apparently."

"I'll kill you!" Max ground out, fighting another cramp in her stomach.

Renfro laughed, "I doubt that."

"What happened to the baby!" she groaned through clenched teeth.

"Died." Renfro sat in the chair, "That's why you're doing another breeding."

"Like hell I am!" Despite her bodies protest she drug herself into the corner of her bed.

Renfro sighed, "In approximately two days—that's to your transgenic DNA—you'll be healed, and ready to breed." She smiled, "We've developed a new shot which sends a transgenic into instant heat. You'll be given that."

Max swallowed, not doubting her words, "Ben's dead! Who do you plan to breed me with?" She meant it as a challenge, but the wicked gleam in Renfro's eyes made her voice lose some of its vehemence.

"You'll see," Renfro stood, starting toward Max.

Max scrambled up, falling off the bed and leaning against the wall, "Stay away from me you sadistic bitch!" Her knees began trembling horribly.

"You'd better lay back down 452." Renfro advised. "You're likely to rip your stitches open, and you're still pretty weak."

Max fell back against the wall, groaning in pain. She wouldn't let that woman touch her, even if it killed her.

Renfro sighed, "Guards! Send him in!" she called.

Max sunk along the wall slightly, barely standing anymore. She was determined not to let this asshole she was weak. Her eyes fell closed in exhaustion and she forced them open, just as the soldier walked in. She stared at him, her eyes traumatized. Her brows drew together as she stared.

Renfro smiled wickedly, "What do you think 452," Max's flicked to her, "Pretty impressive, huh?"

A metallic taste entered her mouth, as a small spittle of blood started out of the corner, "He's dead . . ." her voice was airy almost as if she were losing consciousness.

Renfro smiled, "Apparently not." She looked back at him, "How are you soldier?"

"Fine, ma'am." He answered, his gaze curiously upon the fiery female passing out against the wall.

Renfro noticed his interest and silently thanked the gods, "This is your breeding partner, 494." She started, "She's a little fiery for most. Likes to 'kick ass' a lot." Renfro grinned.

"I'll do," she winced, "More than that as soon as I'm better." She threatened Renfro.

Renfro smiled, "We'll see." She stood, "Now, look at that 452." She shook her head, "You're bleeding."

"Kiss my ass." She ground out, glaring at her.

Renfro just chuckled, "See you in two days." She turned to the guard, "Call Dr. Chalmer. She's bleeding all over the place."

Max found it hard to breath; her body was pulsing with anger. She felt light headed, and before she knew it she was sliding along the side of the wall, and crashing to the floor.

"I swear, for being so smart . . . she's dumb." Renfro muttered. She turned to the other soldier, "You two will be good ole pals in no time." She remarked patting his rock-hard chest. "She just has to warm up to you."

Suddenly a slightly balding man, with kind eyes rushed in. He looked at the soldier on the floor and turned to Renfro, "Dammit Renfro, I told you not to upset her!" He sighed, and looked around, "You." He pointed to 494, "Help me carry her to the med bay."

Renfro turned to look at Chalmer, "Its that bad?"

He nodded, then sighed, "Come on," He looked pointedly at 494, "Pick her up!"

Hesitating just slightly, he walked over and picked up the limp soldier. She weighed next to nothing, but her body was still warm. _Extremely warm. _He thought, starting through the door, _and inviting. _He shook his head at the thought.

That's what Manticore got for sticking him in the breeding program the last six months. Damn them. Idiots.

The short little man moved quickly for a human and soon 494 found himself at the med bay. The lights, the instruments brought chills down his spine. He turned to see the doctor motioning for a room off to the right. Silently he followed. This room was almost as bad. The walls were a sea-foam green, and in the middle of the room was a cold steel table, and a tray full of instruments. There was a bright halogen light overhead and a single cabinet in the room.

"Lay her on the table." He said, pointing toward it.

494 did as he was instructed, silently sorry for the fact that the table was so cold. The old man produced a blanket, and a pillow. "Put this pillow under her head." He instructed.

As 494 did so the old man covered her lower half with the blanket, took of her pants, and put her feet in the stirrups on the table. 494 instantly felt very awkward, even though he couldn't see anything.

The man pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table. He tossed 494 her pants. _Oh god. _He thought, keeping his eyes averted from down there.

The old man sighed, "Poor girl." He said softly, "Child birth was not kind to her."

This confused 494. _Child birth? She's already had a kid? _

The doctor continued, "Renfro isn't the easiest person to live with either." He scooted back and grabbed a wicked looking needle off the table, threading it with a black fish-line looking material. "When Max came back to the facility Renfro tortured her. Then shoved her into the breeding program." He laced the needle; "She was forced to breed with a former unit mate."

"I'm sorry, sir?" 494 questioned.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Your clone." He disappeared beneath the blanket, "Apparently your DNA and hers are a perfect match for creating a superior transgenic."

"But, sir," 494 interjected, "If she already had a baby, why do they need me?"

"Glad you asked." Chalmer said, "I prefer soldiers who can converse with me." He cleared his throat, "The baby was a still born, nearly killed Maxie here." He paused for a second, "And your clone Ben, was killed about a month ago on a mission."

Alec felt sick to his stomach. This was a new low for Manticore. "Maxie?" he found himself asking.

The old man nodded, "The children from '09 gave each other names." He smiled, "Max is her name. She was the youngest. The baby sister."

The letters '09 brought a bad taste to 494's mouth. He turned to look at the woman. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any other Manticore soldier he'd ever seen. Her curly brown hair framed her face, her long eyelashes and full mouth . . . 494 looked away, his senses overwhelming him.

"Dr. Chalmer, sir?" he asked.

"Yes?" he asked, apparently finishing with the stitches.

"Do you think she should have another child?" The question had begun to plague him after seeing the blood on the floor.

"No." Chalmer replied, "But as soon as she goes into heat, I don't suspect either of you will care."

His gaze shot to the old man, who smiled.

"I know why they brought you here. Renfro is hoping that your DNA will turn out the same result—which, technically speaking, it should, but what do I know, right?" He put the stirrups down, and looked at him, "Lets just hope your infertile."

494 remained quiet, already knowing he wasn't. Two females in New York were due with his children. The thought made his stomach turn again. _Damn you Manticore. _He thought miserably.

The old man produced a shot, and stood, "This will help her heal faster." He said softly, and gave her the shot in her neck. Subconsciously she jerked her hand up.

494 caught it and put it down, but her fingers grabbed his own in a death grip. He stared at their hands.

"Only a moment longer." He said softly, and then sighed, "There ya go."

Her fingers released his, and fell limply back to the table.

**---2 Days Later---**

Max sat on her cot, feeling 100 better than she had just a day before. She could move now, she wasn't dizzy, she wasn't bleeding. Dr. Chalmer had come in to give her 'the shot' and then decided not to, telling her she could use another day of rest, but it was 'their-little-secret'. Now, Max sat cross-legged on the bed, staring at the wall.

She was listening, listening for footsteps. Within seconds she heard them. She knew who was coming, knew what she had to do. Standing she stood against the wall by the door, listening for voices. She was glad when she heard only the guard and the males. The guard's keys clicked in the lock in the door, and with the slowest of movements the door began to open.

Max's heart fluttered, a brief moment of anticipation. The man appeared inside the cell, closing the door just before he was slammed up against the far wall. Max pinned him there, her forearm at his throat, even though he was a great deal taller than her.

"Who are you!" she demanded, pushing her arm against his throat.

"Nice to see you're feeling better." He croaked out, a grin coming to his face.

_Definitely not Ben,_ She thought,_ he never grinned._ "Tell me, who are you?"

He went to push her arm away, but she punched his stomach, and he stopped, "Ouch." He said, although the smile came back. He cleared his throat, "I'm your breeding partner." He said.

She glared.

"Okay," he said, his voice becoming slightly breathless, "Set me down and I'll you."

"Yeah. Right." She remarked dryly.

"Seriously." He choked, "Obviously you can kick my ass if I'm lying." The last two words came out on a startled choke.

Max stepped back, letting him drop to the floor. After several seconds he stood, the grin still firmly on his face, "Hi, I'm 494."

_94. After Ben's. _"You're his clone." She said softly, going to sit on her bed.

"Yeah." He said, leaning against the wall, since he wasn't about to go and sit by her.

She turned to face him, "If you were hoping to get a few laughs, you're going to be sorely disappointed. I'm not breeding with you." She said.

"I figured that." He said, "I also guessed Chalmer didn't give you the shot."

She stared and then blinked once, "Figure that out all by yourself did ya?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Must be proud of yourself." She muttered, glancing around for the lose brick she'd left.

"They moved you. The lose brick is in a cell a few blocks down."

She glared, "Wow, they sent me a real Einstein this time, huh?" she cocked her head.

"Naw," he said, resting his hands behind his head, "the real Einstein had an afro."

"Agh." She said, "I see." She looked up at him, "Lemme ask you somethin'?"

"What?"

She cocked her head at the sexy angle, which was beginning to drive him nuts, "When you go to the mind reader, do you get half price?"

He blinked. _Ah. The bitch it back. _He grinned, "Yeah, actually! Isn't that cool? Too bad it doesn't work for hookers. I always get charged double."

She glared at him. "Ass."

Suddenly Dr. Chalmer appeared, "Max?" he asked.

She turned to look at him, her eyes widening.

Behind him stood Renfro, glaring. "The good doctor here tells me he forgot to give you your shot."

Chalmer looked upset, "Damn guard." He muttered.

494 looked from Max to the doctor to Renfro and back.

"So, he's going to remedy the problem, aren't we Chalmer?"

"Yes." He muttered, irritably.

Max swallowed, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Chalmer started forward, whispering so low that only Max and 494 could hear, "I'm sorry, honey." He said, and despite her small protest he jabbed the needle in her arm.

The blue liquid seeped into the arm and as soon as it was empty Chalmer left with the guard. "494 come on, you can come back in an hour."

They left, closing the door. Halfway down the hall Max's outraged, horrific scream rang out in a single word. 'No'. He continued down the hall, trying to block out her cries.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Chapter two is up. Hopefully this clears a few things up! Lol. Anyhoo, let me know what you think. The next chapter will definetly be interesting. ;)**


	3. A Series of Firsts

**Chapter Three**

"**A Series of Firsts"**

Max moaned, rolling against the wall, pushing her breasts and belly into the cool cement. She closed her eyes, the pounding need rolling through her quicker now. She knew she would give in. It was to soon from her last ordeal for her to fight it. She bit into her lip, her mouth dry.

_Fight it Maxie. Come on, you can fight it. _She coached herself.

"I doubt you can now that I'm here." A cocky voice rang out as the door closed.

_Did I say that aloud? _She wondered, her eyes snapping open as her pupils shrunk. She seemed to buzz to life, jumping up with a flip and pinning the startled X5 against the wall. He fell back, his eyes widening.

"Maxie . . ." he ground out seconds before her mouth slammed into his. She shoved him against the wall, going with him as he slid down it.

Deepening the kiss she sank onto his lap, her hands yanking at his shirt.

Alec responded instinctively, subconsciously surprised at the attitude change, but then remembering what had happened.

He pushed her off him, holding her at arms length.

She growled, and then moaned, pushing back at him.

"Maxie, wait!" he said, having trouble holding her back.

She groaned again, falling limp in his arms. He pulled her close struggling to hold her up. "No!" she moaned, pushing against him suddenly.

He let her go, out of shock if nothing else.

"Max!"

"Get away from me!" She fell against the far wall, collapsing on the floor. She was in her tank top, and black panties, and she looked totally wanton. She closed her eyes. "Oh god . . ." she whimpered.

Alec clenched his fists, trying to get control on his own emotions. He knew he was aroused. Who the hell wouldn't be with the pheromones leaking from this room? Plus the fact that she'd jumped him when he'd entered the room.

"Max?" he asked.

She rolled, pushing her back against the wall, her breathing coming out in labored gasps. "Please," she moaned, "Please stay away, 494." She grunted in frustration, "Oh my god." She rolled, pushing her belly against the cold wall.

_Cool it Alec. _He told himself. "It's Alec." He said, using the name he'd been given by his old unit.

She tipped her head up, looking at him, "What?" she gasped.

"My name. It's Alec." He said, leaning against the wall.

She closed her eyes, tucking her chin into her chest. "I hate this place." Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Who doesn't?" he muttered, glancing around, breathing through his mouth. _Don't concentrate on the pheromones. Think: Cold Shower!_

It didn't work, seeing her lying before him, barely dressed; moaning like crazy was driving him wild. He closed his eyes.

She shivered, "I'm afraid to move." She whispered.

He blinked, "What? Why?"

"Because," she chuckled sardonically, like she really didn't find any humor in it, "I know I'll jump you."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" he wondered, his voice deepening with desire.

Her own had lowered to a purr. "Yes."

He couldn't take it, he bit into his cheek to keep from moving, "Why?"

"Because," she shifted uncomfortably, before cautiously pulling her shivering flushed body onto her bed. "You look just like him."

Usually that would've killed the mood, but Alec was too far-gone. She was still radiating heat, her body unknowingly sending him promises of pleasure. She groaned, laying on her back, her eyes flicking to the door, "Is there anyone out there?" she whispered, her breathing increasing.

He checked the door and shook his head.

"Then come here." She purred, rolling her body along the mattress.

He didn't need another invitation. Instantly he was beside her on the bed, his mouth covering hers. She groaned, arching into him. Her nails slid over his shirt, digging into his heated flesh through the damp material.

Max breathed deeply, inhaling the masculine scent, which was so different than Ben's. That brought her courage, resolve. He wasn't Ben. He was Alec. A totally hot, sexy, willing male who was currently setting her body on fire. She pulled his head closer, daring him to deepen the kiss even more, and he didn't let her down.

He tasted so sweet, was so warm as his body moved subconsciously over hers, tilting her head back to take total control.

Max moaned, suddenly wanting to feel him against her, feel his solid radiating flesh pressed against hers. Without any hesitation she tore his shirt off, breaking the kiss, only to push him over and climb on top of him. Instinctively his hands went to her hips, massaging the feminine curvature. She leaned over him, her mouth locking with his again.

It wasn't long until she was panting, barely restraining her control. His hands were grabbing at her shirt, pulling and tugging until she pulled it off. Subconsciously, or rather on impulse, his hands slid up her ribs to cup her breasts. She moaned, breaking the kiss to arch against him, her head rolling back in sheer ecstasy.

She was hot, sweating. Her body pounded so hard it was becoming painful. A pressure was building in her abdominal region, and she was helpless to stop it. A whimper of rapture slipped through her swollen lips. Alec held her, rolling back over. He kissed her lips softly, then her eyelashes, her face. His mouth went slowly down to her breast, and he kissed just the tip.

Her eyes opened, only to close a second later when his talented hands slipped inside her panties. She arched, gasping in surprise.

"Oh! Alec pl—please!" she moaned, clutching his shoulders, her body tightening with each breath she took.

He had the arrogance to grin, his almost black eyes twinkled, "Please what, Maxie?" He may have looked cocky, but his voice was raspy, and deep, filled to the spilling point with desire.

She tossed her head slightly, her hands scratching down his belly to his pants. Her fingers slipped in the elastic waistline. "Oh, please!" she pleaded.

Trying to chuckle, but not managing to get the sound out without a choking, lustful tone he pulled off his pants, and shed his boxers. He rejoined her on the cot, laying back over her.

"Tell me Maxie . . ." he cooed, ignoring the pulsing in his groin as she subconsciously arched toward him.

"Don't . . . don't make me say it . . ." she pleaded, tossing her head back again, her breasts arching toward him invitingly.

"I won't unless you do." Like he had any choice. If she didn't say it in the next three seconds he was going to take her regardless.

"I want you." She whispered, her desire filled eyes at half-mast.

He grinned as he kissed her. "Good." And without hesitation he watched mesmerized as her eyes widened just slightly as his entered her. She groaned, her eyes slipping shut.

"No," he ground out hoarsely, his breath coming out in ragged gasps as he began to move. "Look at me!" he barely managed to grunt.

She moaned as the ever-increasing pressure began to skyrocket up. She opened her eyes, her beautiful brown ones locking with his. He kissed her, finally bowing his head and closing his eyes as he gave in to the primal instinct guiding them both.

A final cry of ecstasy filled the small room as both screamed out and collapsed against one another. Within a few minutes Max opened her eyes. With the dull ache of the heat going dormant for the minute, she realized what had happened.

Tears filled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long update, guys. I re-wrote this scene several times, and I'm not quite sure if I'm happy with it or not. But either way, hopefully this is good. I'm a virgin, so the only references I had were romance novels and Cosmo (lol). Anyhoo, let me know what you think? And now I have to wonder what is going to happen between the 'happy' couple! Lol, I'll update sooner, I promise. **


	4. Questions

**Chapter 4**

"**Questions"**

Alec lifted his head to see her honey brown, tear-filled eyes, dodge away. "Max . . .?" he whispered gruffly, his voice still not working correctly.

"Shh!" She insisted, her eyes riveting to the door.

He listened, not hearing anything, "Um, Max . . ."

"Shh." She instructed again, "Lay down." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" He tried to listen harder, still not hearing anything.

"Lay back down!" she whispered fiercely, the tears disappearing from her eyes as she glared at him.

He did as he was told, laying his head back on her warm, moist chest. "What's going on?" he whispered, trying to ignore how comfortable he was.

"Pretend to be asleep." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, as if to hold him close. "Please." She added, when he started to pick his head up in protest.

With the soft word ringing in his ears he nodded. "Fine." He mumbled, laying his head down and closing his eyes. Subconsciously his arms slid to her sides, holding her. He felt her breathing slow, and become rhythmic, as if she had fallen asleep, but he knew better than to lift his head and check. He began to slow his breathing, finally hearing the footsteps echoing in the hallway. They stopped at the door, and the hair on the back of his neck pricked up as he felt cold eyes on him.

"Do you think it'll work?" This was Renfro's voice, cool as steel with the edge to match.

"Hard to say." Chalmer's stuffy voice rang out.

"It would've been easier to use her clone." Renfro muttered angrily.

"Her clone is dead." Chalmer reminded her. Then he sighed, "You know, she probably won't take. Her body hasn't had enough time to recover from the last pregnancy."

"We'll see." Renfro said. She turned to someone down the hall and made a motion. The two female guards appeared, "Stay here and make sure they don't hurt each other until I get back." She said. "If 452 attacks him sedate her."

"Yes, ma'am." They two girls replied in unison.

"Good." She turned to Chalmer, "Let's go."

And two footfalls disappeared down the hallway.

Alec, speaking in a tone so low that only max could hear whispered, "Maxie?"

She didn't reply at first, but instead took a deep shaky breath. Finally, she whispered, "What?"

"I, uh," He wanted to see her face, but the choke hold she had on him prevented him from lifting his head. "I didn't hurt you . . . did I?"

_God no. _She thought, wishing she could've relished in the glorious ecstasy a moment or two longer before Ben's painful memory had come back. She swallowed softly, ignoring how her body was honing in on how wonderful his sinewy muscle felt against her own skin, "No." she finally whispered, releasing her hold a moment. Both froze as the two guards outside the cell began to speak.

"Lucky bitch." The first one said.

"No kidding. It figures Renfro would favor a fucking '09er." The second replied, her voice as low as the firsts.

"Why the hell were we placed on guard duty anyway? This should go to one of those little rats." She scoffed.

"Yeah, no kidding." The second muttered. She hit the door with her boot or something, "Ugh! It pisses me off. Why does she get to breed with him!"

"I don't know." The first sounded just as angry, "And why the hell are they sleeping like that!"

The second appeared to grin, "You know what they say about the '09ers . . ."

"They're filthy?" she asked.

"That too." The girl giggled, "But no," she sighed, "They're worthless tramps. Reduced to being the same equivalent as a brood mare."

"Apparently she proves it." The first whispered.

"Apparently. Let's jut hope he doesn't get any diseases." The second giggled again. "He's hott."

Alec was slightly confused. Why would he get diseases? And what the hell is an '09er? Suddenly the warm female invading his senses went limp beneath him. He sat up, startled. "Max?" he asked, seeing her eyes fully closed and relaxed.

_Is she sleeping? _He had to wonder, but he saw the steady rise and fall of her chest and sighed in relief.

"You're 494? From New York?" A voice rang out behind him.

He turned, silently glad of the blanket, still around his hips. "Yeah." He said. The two women at the door were watching him the way a dog drools over a bone. It freaked him out slightly. He suddenly wished he could lay back down, fall back to sleep with her warm body next to his. He didn't want to uncover her, but he wanted even less to have the two women watch him dress. "And you are?" he stood, silently apologizing to Max as he pulled the sheet around his hips.

"X5-763," the brunette, and first voice, announced.

"X5-908." A blonde remarked, her voice changing slightly as she gazed at him.

"Nice to meet you." He flashed them one of his 'melt-your-knees' smiles. Both women smiled in return, "So, ladies, what are you doing on guard duty?" he asked, forming a plan.

"Dying of boredom." The brunette remarked, her eyes twinkling with some mischief.

Alec knew they'd be disappointed, but it one fluid moment he whipped the sheet off his hips and hung it over the window.

Two indignant, 'Hey!'s" rang out. "Sorry ladies, no free show tonight." He joked, hoping it would work. He threw on his clothes, glancing at Max. He did a double take, swearing her eyes had been open, watching him, but they weren't. Without looking the women in the eyes he pulled the sheet down and covered Max, tucking her in.

He turned back to them, "Where do I go?"

"Nowhere." Remarked the blonde, pouting at not being allowed to view the 'show'. "You're stuck in here until Renfro returns."

"Why?" he wondered.

They both shrugged, "Dunno."

He sat against the door, out of sight of the two women. _I don't like this. _He thought, his gaze laying on the transgenic. She was beautiful, erotic, amazing . . . so many words. And yet she was hurting. Hurting so deeply it actually pained him. _You're to involved, Alec. _He told himself. _Way to involved. _

"Shit." He swore softly, picking up the tatters of her shirt. _What the hell happened? _He wondered to himself.

"494!" Renfro's stark voice cut through his nerves like a knife. He stood, instantly, a salute tensing his body.

"Yes ma'am," He reported, crunching her ripped shirt in his hand behind his back. He didn't need the evil woman seeing it.

"Follow me." She instructed, pushing the door open.

Hesitantly he followed, glancing once over his shoulder at the sleeping transgenic.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with Exams, and Homecoming. Yay. -.- Anyhoo, hopefully I'll get a more interesting chapter up soon. Any suggestions welcome!**


	5. Remember

**Chapter Five**

"**Remember"**

_What's this all about? _Alec wondered as he followed the short, maniacal woman down the hallway. Something about this facility didn't make any sense, and it was beginning to irk his 'I-know-everything' brain. He glanced behind him, down the hall the door to 452's cell was still wide open.

He turned back to Renfro, "Ma'am?" he asked.

She paused, her eyes narrowing as she turned to him, "Yes, soldier?" she asked.

He said nothing for a moment, before shaking his head, "Nothing, ma'am." _It's none of your business. You shouldn't care. _

Arching one eyebrow she stared at him for several seconds before turning back and continuing down the hall.

He followed.

Silently.

* * *

Max awoke several hours later, her eyes opening slowly, and then blinking in the sudden darkness. Slowly everything became green again, showing her that it was night. She glanced at the door, seeing it locked, with a small pile of clothing just in front of it. With a groan she pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around again, her mind hazy.

_What happened? _She wondered. She knew she was supposed to know, but she was unable to formulate the answer. It was like a word being caught on the tip of her tongue. She _knew _what had happened, and yet . . . she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember much, actually.

_Ben. _She blinked, a smiling boy-next-door face coming to mind. Yes. She remembered Ben. But where was he? What was he doing? For that matter . . . where was she? Was she in jail? Had she been arrested? She doubted so. She pulled herself up, her eyes widening as she looked upon her state of dress.

Slowly her mind began to awaken. She knew she was indignant . . . and she had the right to be . . . but why? That seemed to be the question. She didn't know why. She honed her hyper-sensitive senses, listening, smelling her surroundings.

She heard people muttering, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She also heard footsteps, and strange noises she couldn't make out. A door slammed somewhere way off, and she flinched, listening. A woman's screams came next, and then slowly she heard those of a young child.

_A baby . . .? _She thought. _Where am I? _She wondered, _Why is there a baby here . . .?_

Her mind flashed, and she glimpsed another child. The baby was crying, screaming wildly until it suddenly stopped. She blinked, chilled at the strange remembrance. Who was this child? Where did she go? What was wrong with her?

She pulled herself up, standing shakily, before stumbling to the door. Falling against the cold metal she took several deep breaths, before carefully bending and retrieving her clothing. At least . . . she _hoped _it were her clothing. She was wearing it regardless, because at the moment she had nothing else.

The task of dressing appeared to be rather difficult with her exhausted limbs, but she finally managed, and stood, her socked-feet chilling against the cool concrete of the floor. She looked around slowly, but found no shoes.

There appeared to be nothing else in the 'cell' except the bed, and her. She walked quietly to the window, grabbing the bar, and tugging once to see if they would budge. They didn't.

Not knowing why, she felt the insistent urge to escape, to get away. She wasn't sure where she planned to go, or for that matter, where she was. She just knew she had to get out of this place. She returned to the window, pulling on one side of the bars, instead of the whole frame.

It took countless hours, and the sun was actually rising when she finally managed to pry look a single bar. She threw the bar aside just as her door opened.

A smartly dressed woman with white hair stood there, staring in slight shock. Behind her stood another soldier, his face also showing shock. She recognized him, she knew him from somewhere!

She dropped down the wall, watching the two of them guardedly.

"452." The woman said, "What the hell are you doing?"

Max frowned. This woman was bad. Everything about her spoke of evil, and yet she knew that somehow this woman was part of her existence.

"Answer me soldier." She said, her tone showing her annoyance, "I asked you a question."

"So you did." Max replied evenly.

The woman's nostrils flared, "Do you wish to go back to psyops?" she asked.

_And that's a threat. . . ?_ Max wondered. _What was psyops anyway?_ "What?" she asked.

The woman looked even more enfuriated, she cracked her knuckles, and then sighed irritably, "494. Stay with her for a moment, make sure she doesn't escape. I'll be back." She said, her tone dark.

"Yes, ma'am." He said.

The second the woman had left Max regarded him curiously, standing against the far wall.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked, turning back to her, "Get yourself killed?"

"Ben."

The one word stopped him dead in his tracks. He stared at her curiously, his eyes looking at more than her physical appearance, "What?" he asked.

"Ben." She repeated, her tone more awestruck.

"Uh, no . . ." he said, as if that were obvious. "I thought we already had that established.

She blinked, her brow drawing together now.

"I'm Alec . . . 494 . . ." he waited for the recognition to kick in.

It didn't.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.

She was still staring as if she were lost.

That's when he chuckled, "Oooh this is _great_." He said, looking at the ceiling, as he laughed, "You've lost your memory."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. First of all I am _soooooo_ sorry about the long wait! I had school, and then tons of homework! I'm actually writing this in my computer class, lol. Anyhoo, let me know what you think and, once again, I apologize for the long wait! I really am sorry!**


	6. Runin'

**A/N: I finally got my hands on season two of the Dark Angel DVD's and I made a startling discovery. The Alec in my stories was _totally _wrong. He was to caring and to sensitive to others feelings. Therefore, I've redone his character in this chapter and I hope everyone likes how it turned out. Let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

**Runin'**

"Let me go!" she screamed, jerking against the two humans pulling her down the hallway.

494 watched her for a minute, a puzzled frown on his face. To his left the director was screaming furiously at the doctor, pacing the length of the barrack.

"Well, then tell me," she turned on the portly man, "How the _hell _did this happen!"

The doctor shrugged, glancing around the room curiously, "Perhaps . . . she has voluntary amnesia."

"Meaning?" Renfro tapped her foot impatiently, her hands on her hips.

"Severe cases of stress have led people to forget things in the past. They simply can't handle the stresses of the conscious, and therefore push the problems into the subconscious, resulting in amnesia."

"Well, can you fix it!" Renfro asked.

"With time." He answered.

"Time! I don't have time."

He shrugged, "Well, then you can't expect her to behave like a soldier. I'm not sure how much she's forgotten."

"Are you fuc—"

494 tuned out, not paying attention after that. It didn't matter anymore. He just wanted to get this damn mission over so he could get home to his unit.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Faster than any human she pinned him against the wall, her forearm slammed against his throat. "Who are you!" she demanded, pushing against him.

"I already told you—" he choked, his hands locking on her arm like a vice grip.

"You're not Ben." She said, her determined brown eyes flashing with anger.

"No shnit—" his face was beginning to turn red, his speech slurring. He pushed against her, not getting anywhere with her added strength. She was like Barbie on steroids. "Let me g—"

"Why are you here!"

"If you let me d—" he choked when she pushed him farther into the wall, "I'll tell you—"

Furiously she stepped back, watching the soldier fall limply to the floor, his eyes trained on her despite the amount of brain cells she'd just killed. She moved over, slammed the door shut, and went to sit on the bed. "Tell me." She said, her movements fixated around him, as if she were stalking prey.

"I'm Alec." He said, his voice ragged, "I'm Ben's clone, from New York."

Her beautiful face formed a puzzled frown, "Ben's clone?" Although the question wasn't directed toward him. Her expression shifted inward, as if she was trying to sense something just beyond her reach. Suddenly her eyes snapped back to him, "You." She said.

"Sure." His grin slid easily into place. What he was agreeing to he didn't know. But apparently she had linked him to something.

"You're . . . my partner . . ." she said cautiously.

He nodded, "Yep."

She returned back to her dazed stare. Partner of what? What was their mission? She didn't know.

_Man she's hott. _He thought silently. _G. I. Joe commando style hott . . . but hott none-the-less. _

She jumped up, "I have to get out of here."

Alec frowned, "And, how, uh, exactly do you plan to do that?"

She looked around wildly, her eyes resting on the window, "I'll get out through the window."

He snorted, "O-o-okay." He shrugged, still looking totally care-free, "Have fun with that."

She walked over to him, grabbing his forearm in her surprisingly strong grip, "You're gonna help me."

He laughed, "Yeah. Sure I am."

She dug her nails into his tanned skin, "You are." She pulled him up, but only because he let her.

He sighed, prying his arm free, "Listen, shortie, I know you get your kicks out of escaping, but I've already spent time in Psy-Ops and I don't plan on going back anytime soon."

She made an irritated noise and turned from him. "I've gotta get out!" she muttered, frustrated.

"So go fu—" He dodged her fist this time, grabbing her wrist mid air, "Listen Princess," he said, "This whole commando-rambo-kick-my-ass-shit is getting old."

She jerked away from him, glaring, "Ass."

He nodded, rolling his eyes, "So you've told me already."

With a new determination Max set to work on the bars. She turned to glance back at him over her shoulder, her eyes puzzled. He sat against the door, watching her amusedly. It irked her.

"You gotta problem?" she asked, not sure why she felt the need to be so mean to him.

He grinned, "Yeah. A pain in the ass. Wanna help me with it?" He cocked his head slightly, arching one masculine eyebrow.

"Get bent." She muttered, returning to her work.

He shrugged, "Whatever." And then he continued to watch her work, knowing it irritated her beyond belief. They sat in silence for several minutes until Alec found the need to irk her too irresistible, "Hey Maxie?"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to glare at him. She was beginning to get a work out now. Her face was just slightly tinted from exertion, and a small bead of sweat dribbled down her forehead until she wiped it away furiously, "What?" she asked after a moment of silence.

He took a deep breath, acting like it took a lot of effort for his next question, "If you ever become a mother, can I have one of the puppies?"

Max scowled, returning to her work, "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." She muttered.

"Awe," he whined, "What? No quips? No smart-ass remarks? I'm disappointed Maxie. Really, truly I am."

"Kiss my ass, Alec." She muttered, slipping slightly and smacking her knuckle on the iron bar. She swore, turning to face him, "Ya mind helping me!"

"Why should I?" He asked, "What's in it for me?"

"I won't kick your ass later." She promised.

He chuckled, "You couldn't kick my ass if you wanted too."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Whatever." She wasn't in the mood for a fight. To be honest she wasn't sure what to fight about. Certain words and sounds gave her memories, but on a whole she didn't recall much. Just a moment ago when Alec had mentioned 'mother' something flashed before her. She had only brief glimpse of moments . . . intimate moments with him? Or was it Ben?

And there was a baby. She saw a baby for a second, and heard the harsh wails echoing in her mind. Did they have a baby? She and Ben? Or she and Alec? She didn't know, and she sure as hell wasn't going to ask him. Instead she got to work, filing through the bars quicker than before. She had one left before Alec finally spoke again.

"Hey Maxie?" He asked, standing.

"Its Max." She answered.

He moved next to her, "You want the good news or the bad?" he asked, glancing behind him. He quickly reached up and helped her pry the bar loose.

She glared at him, debating on whether to hit him in the head or not.

He shrugged, "Good news? I'm helping you out." And he simply jumped, pulling himself through the small opening. He turned back around, reaching to pull her out. She took his hand cautiously.

"What's the bad news?" she asked as soon as she was standing in the dull dusk of the day with him.

"Renfro was at the door." He said, "Come on." He grabbed her arm and soon the two were running at breakneck speed toward the woods. They made it to the tree line unseen. But once there Alec quickly pushed her under a huge fallen tree. He followed, hidden under the trunk of the tree.

"Why are you helping me!" she demanded in a harsh whisper.

"Shh." He hushed his, his hazel eyes scouting over the area.

"Alec—!"

He clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh!" He repeated, "Quiet!"

Glaring at him, she slowly nodded, sinking back into the shadows. Seconds later he was sitting next to her, motioning for her to be quiet. Just as quickly a series of footsteps passed in front of their hiding spot. Max frowned. The footsteps . . .

She blinked, seeing just a flash of someone else's footsteps. Whose . . . Ben's? That seemed right. But why had she seen Ben's footsteps? What had she been doing?

"Let's go." Alec whispered some several minutes later. He started forward, pulling her with him. Did he think she was a child? She could handle herself for heaven's sake!

Apparently he didn't think so though, because he held onto her until they'd reached the fence, "Up and over." He said, boosting her over the ten-foot fence, his keen hazel eyes on the perimeter.

She landed easily on the other side, watching as he too leapt the fence. Grinning he said, "Away we go."

And Max followed, suddenly unsure of her plan.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"All right cupcake, here we are." Alec grinned, "So, where are you headed?" He asked, standing on the rise over the city. Below him life was just beginning to awaken in Seattle.

Max frowned, suddenly not so cocky. She looked over the city seeing the Space Needle in the distance. She stared at it, her eyes zooming in. The space needle . . . something about it—

"H-e-l-l-ooo!" Alec waved a hand in front of her face, "Anyone home?"

Shaking her head at her memories she shrugged, "I don't know."

He grinned, "Don't know if anyone's home?"

She glared, "I don't know where I'm going." She turned back to the city, suddenly feeling very unsure. Something about this city held a warning for her. Something perturbed her.

Alec saw the venerable look cross her features. He turned to look back over the city, rolling his eyes, "You gotta be kidding me." He thought, looking heavenward.

Max turned to him, "I didn't say anything."

"Body language speaks a lot." He muttered.

She frowned, "I don't need help from you."

"Don't need or don't want?" he asked.

"Either. Both. Pick one." She muttered.

He grinned, placing an arm across her shoulders and starting toward the city, "Look at the bright side. At least we'll keep each other company."

Max turned to look behind her, then she turned back to her city.

"What are you doing?"

"Debating which is worse. Manticore or you as my roommate."

"That hurt." He said, grinning.

"Your ego." She muttered.

"Oh come on Maxie, imagine it. We'll take care of each other. You can nurse be back to health when I'm sick—"

"There's no vaccine against stupidity." She retorted, snorting.

"—and go shopping, and make dinner—"

"I would say that you are barking up the wrong tree, but that's your natural voice huh?"

He just grinned, "—And we can even share a bed—"

She removed his arm, finally grinning, "Keep talking, maybesomeday you'll say something intelligent."

"Now _that _would be a miracle."

And they set off into the city.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Ever-lovely school ruined my schedule again. Anyhoo, hope you liked this chapter. If anyone has any negative criticisms please be as honest as possible, because I feel that it helps an author to improve their writing style if they can know what they're doing wrong. So, everyone, be as evil as possible! Thanks!**


	7. Hot Tamale

**Chapter Seven **

**"Hot Tamale"**

"We'll crash here for the time being." Alec said, stepping into the rundown apartment. Max followed, looking around with disgust.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" She set her bags on the floor, turning to face him.

"Lay low for a while." He said simply, "Manticore will be after our asses for a while."

"Which reminds me." She said suddenly, "Why did you help me?"

He shrugged, moving throughout the apartment, "If I just _let _you get away they'd have sent my ass back to Psy-Op's." He turned to look at her, "I figure I have a better chance out here."

She frowned. Then passed it off, "So . . . since I obviously can't remember . . . what are you . . . in relation to me?"

He debated the question, "You're brothers clone." He answered finally, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, "Wow. Aren't you just a fountain of knowledge?"

"I try." He said simply.

Max stepped into the apartment a little farther. The area looked so familiar to her. She looked around, seeing the dingy copper-colored walls. She walked into the kitchen area, lightly touching the counter, running her fingers over the chipped smooth surface.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, walking out from one of the two bedrooms.

Max was staring inwardly, the way she was beginning to whenever she remembered something. "I . . ." her voice trailed off, as she moved in a trance to the refrigerator and touched the handle. She stood there, her fingers lightly touching the fake wooden handle.

"H-e-l-l-o?" Alec started forward, "Earth to Maxie. Hello? Are you in there?"

Suddenly her eyes snapped to him, startling him with their intensity, "I've been here before."

He stopped, "What?"

"I've been here before." She whispered again, looking around rapidly now. She spoke distantly still, "I used to live here. There was . . . a girl. She was . . . my friend . . .?" She turned to him, her eyes almost pleading for him to fill in the blanks.

He just stared at her. What was he supposed to say? He'd come from New York for god's sake. He barely knew the city they were in. So he did what first came to mind, "Is that so?" his tone was slightly teasing.

She glared, "Yes. I remember it."

"Sure you do." He stepped back, putting more space between them, "Like you _remember _everything else?"

She frowned, "But I do remember . . ." Now she sounded unsure of herself.

"Do you remember me?" He asked, "Do you know anything besides my name?"

She had many memories with him in it. But she wasn't able to decipher if the person was him . . . or Ben. A blush stole her cheeks as she remembered a few rather intimate moments between her and one of them. Suddenly very angry with him and his pessimistic nature she scowled up at him. "Get the hell away from me."

He looked slightly surprised, "Ouch." Then he started to turn away, "Sheath your claws for the moment, cupcake. I'll get us some grub."

He closed the door just as something crashed into it on the other side.

* * *

"They're unnatural. Made in a tube or somethin'."

Alec stood, holding two tomatos. To the normal eye he appeared to be checking which one was in better condition, but it all reality for the last fifteen minutes he had been listening to a group of three men talking. He was curious where the hell these guys had come up with this crazy idea.

"No fricken' way." The youngest of the group said.

"Yeah. That Eyes Only guy did a cable hack. I saw it this morning." The original man replied.

"Dude that guy is off his rocker." The punk spoke up again.

"No man, that guy is for real." The third finally spoke up.

_Eyes Only?_ Alec wondered, finally choosing one tomato. He had stood there for too long.

He paid for the food, using the money he'd swindled from the guards in his brief stay at the Gillette Facility. Then he hurried home, entering the apartment and stopping. He coughed suddenly, his throat constricting. "Are you joking me?" he gasped out. "Max!" He tried to call, his voice cracked.

She appeared, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Her hair was wet, showing she'd had a shower recently, "What?" she asked, a pot of water in her hand.

"What did you do?" He choked out, closing the door and stepping farther into the apartment. "Its too hot in here."

She frowned, "I was freezing." She said simply, "So I turned up the heat."

"To what? 120?" he asked, putting the food on the counter and moving to sit at the table. He pulled off his coat, "Wow." He said.

She shrugged, digging through the bag, "I know I used to live here." She said, a small bite to her voice.

Alec was too hot to argue.

So Max continued on anyway, "I had hid a few pieces of clothing under the floorboards in my room. Hence where I got these. And I knew how to get the thermostat to work, and I got the hot water to work."

"Good for you." He coughed.

She moved over, slapping his shoulder, "I'm being serious!"

"And I'm dying." He muttered, resting his head in his arms. "It's too hot . . . desert recon training all over again."

She grinned, "Quit whining. I'll make us some dinner."

He just nodded. "Sure."

And so Max set to work.

* * *

"Have you ever heard of Eyes Only?" Alec asked, sitting across from her at the table. She was sipping on a glass of ice water. After just a moments thought she shook her head. He frowned, "I heard some bozo's at the market mention the guy, saying he did a hack on Manticore."

She frowned, "What would that matter?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't. But with Manticore exposed . . ."

She nodded, "We'll have to be more careful."

He nodded. "In the meantime I'm gonna find out what I can about this guy."

Max frowned, "I think I know a few people who can help." She seemed thoughtful again, "A few . . . contacts."

He nodded, too hot and tired to push her for more, "Try and remember names and I'll take it from there."

She nodded, "Okay." Then she paused, "In the meantime, perhaps we should try and find work."

"Work?" he looked startled.

"Yeah." She set aside her plate, "You know. To earn some money. We can't keep living here on promises."

_We can't keep living here period. _He thought, wrinkling his nose as he looked around. Turning back to her, he grinned, "Jobs? Seriously Maxie?" He sighed dramatically, "Didn't Manticore teach you anything?"

She frowned again.

"We're genetically empowered superhuman soldiers. Why the hell would we need a job when we can steal anything we need?"

Her frown stayed in place.

He blinked once. Twice. Then sat back sighing, "Alright. _I'll _steal, and you can stay here and keep your dainty little hands clean."

He never saw the plate as it smacked into his face.

* * *

_Eyes Only . . . _Max played the thought over and over in her mind as she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Who was Eyes Only? Why did that sound so familiar? Did she know him? Did she steal from in before being recaptured or something? And why in the hell couldn't she get to sleep!

For two days she'd been awake all night long, staring at the ceiling, playing the few scraps of memory over and over in her mind.

_Why don't I sleep? _She wondered. Shouldn't she at least be a little tired after the long ass day she'd had. Alec slept. She could hear his breathing right now. He was out like a rock, and yet she lay awake, pondering how long the fricken night was.

Finally with a sigh she stood, walking quietly out the door to the computer Alec had brought home yesterday. She didn't bother to ask where he'd stolen it from. It didn't matter to her, and she was certain she wouldn't like the answer anyway.

She flicked it on, blinking once when the screen flashed on, blinding her. Without hesitation, she got onto the internet, searching through old newspaper files for anything that might give her a clue. She couldn't find anything on Eyes Only except a few small articles relating to a broadcast he'd done. _He?_ She thought, frowning. _He. _She was almost certain it was a 'he'. Did she know him? Had she seen him before all of this memory lapse thing happened?

"What the hell are you doing? Its three am." Alec's sleepy voice startled her. She turned quickly, seeing him standing a pair of shorts, his hand running through his mused hair.

She stared at him, her mind wandering. Strange images flashed before her.

Tense moments went on while the two stared at each other until finally Alec grinned, "What? You want a free show?"

She blushed, looking away.

That about dropped him dead. Max . . . blushed? She never blushed. She wasn't the blushing type. Killer sex-kitten maybe, but blushing bride? Definitely not her type. He took a deep breath, hoping it would act similar to coffee and wake him the hell up.

"I need a drink." He muttered, starting for the kitchen.

"Eyes only is a male." She called, once again stopping him.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "Is that so?"

She nodded.

"How do you know? You two an item before or something?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

He hadn't meant the question seriously. But it didn't stop him from saying; "You're just a fountain of knowledge tonight, eh?"

She laughed, her face incredulous, "Me?" She rolled her eyes, "Let's just put it this way. If you're brain were chocolate . . . you wouldn't have enough to fill an M&M."

Without missing a beat he asked, "What's an M&M?" And he opened the fridge, and pulled a carton of milk out. He opened it, drinking straight from the carton.

She just stared. A few dozen witty retorts came to mind, but she didn't have the heart to say them. It wasn't his fault he didn't know what an M&M was. It was Manticore's. How was he supposed to know when he had never been out?

He took one look at her sad features and he sighed, "Don't you dare start crying on me Maxie. I can't handle crying girls, ya know. Armed mercenaries? Easy. A series of Kamakazies? Piece of cake. But crying girls? I can't deal with them."

She cracked a grin, "Just shows ya how messed up Manticore really is."

He shrugged, relieved she was smiling again, "Yeah. It does doesn't it."

Sitting back Max asked, "So now what?"

"Let's open a few of these windows," he said, already feeling the heat in the apartment again, "And go to sleep. We'll get something figured out in the morning."

She glared, "Sleep? Hah!"

He glanced at her, "What? You an insomniac."

"Apparently." She muttered returning to the computer. With a grin she looked over the top at him, "Is it just me or is it a little cold in here?"

His eyes widened, "I swear to god Maxie . . . if you turn up that heat _one _more time . . ."

Her laughter echoed in the apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! A quicker update. It's testing season and I took them in the fall so I've had a little free time! Yes! Anyhoo, let me know what you think. Hopefully in the coming chapters we'll find out whether Max is pregnant or not. Until then I'll leave you wondering what's going to happen when she and Alec find Logan. Lol! Kisses and such, Katydid**


	8. Meetings

**Chapter 8**

**"Meetings"**

"She's back out." The voice on the other end of the line was certain, determined. "She's free."

The man on the phone didn't ask twice. He glanced around the deserted lumberyard, "Where is she?"

"Back in Seattle."

He made a noise of acknowledgement, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, oh," he paused, "And she's not alone."

That got his attention, "She's not alone?" he frowned. Who was she with?

"No, sir." He paused, "She's with . . . I think its 493."

"Ben?" the man asked.

"Yes."

The frown etched deeper into his face, "They must've escaped together."

"Yes."

"Hmm." He shifted his weight; "Call me back when you get more. You know my cell."

"Yes, sir." The initial voice replied.

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that the man hung up and stepped into the moonlight. His blonde hair shone clearly against the black background. He looked up at the moon, seeing a large needle-shaped building silhouetted. "I'm coming for you Max.," he whispered softly, his breath coming out in white puffs, "I'm coming for you."

* * *

"Hop on up," he said, flopping on the bed and patting her hip, "Its morning." 

She rolled slightly squinting at him through the dark blue light filling the room, "Morning?" she asked softly. She looked around, "It's not morning . . . its . . . god, its early."

"Yep. Time to get moving too."

She frowned, "Get the hell away from me Alec . . . I'm tired." She rolled back over.

He sighed, "Now come on Maxie . . . hop on up. We've got a job now . . ."

She glared, "_You _have a job. I'm just here."

He just rolled his eyes, "Your awful grouchy for someone who rarely sleeps."

"I'm tired." She mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow, "Leave me alone."

"'Fraid I can't do that." He actually sounded upset about it.

"Why not?" she whispered, looking over her shoulder at him.

"You and I get to do a little . . . recon."

"Recon?" she asked, wishing it could wait until . . . anytime but then. After four days of staying away she was relieved to have finally fallen asleep. And then Alec—in his usual manner—had gone and awaken her. Typical. Totally typical.

"Yeah. Seems I got a lead on this Eyes Only contact and now we're going to pay him a little visit."

She frowned, "You want to pay this Eyes Only guy . . . a visit?"

"Not him, per say. Just his main contact."

"Who is it?" she sat up, suddenly bothered by the small space between them. She could feel his body heat pulsing around him.

"Some guy. Logan . . . Logan Kale or something." Alec stood, stretching. "Man, I'm really tired."

Max rolled her eyes, pushing back her covers and climbing from her bed. She suddenly swayed as dizziness assaulted her. Her stomach flipped, bile rising in her mouth. She fell against her nightstand, clutching her stomach. With her head down she took several deep breaths, feeling the symptoms leave one by one. She stood cautiously, her body trembling.

"You okay?" he asked, standing back as if afraid to touch her.

She nodded, looking back at the bed. She shook her head clear of the last bit of fog, "Maybe there's a reason I don't sleep." She muttered, standing fully now. She took a deep breath, "Wow that was weird."

_No kidding. _But he said nothing. He watched her disappear through the door toward the bathroom before he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

* * *

"I'm just saying . . . What idiot put an 's' in the word lisp?" 

Max looked at him, her face neutral. "Alec . . .I look into your eyes and get the feeling someone else is driving."

He ignored her, "But seriously . . .who in there right mind thought of that?"

The elevator dinged and Max stepped out, glancing back at him. "Shut up." She said simply.

"I think I prefer the non-bitchy you." He muttered following her.

They reached the apartment in record timing, "Just ring the damn bell."

"Ouch. Such foul language . . . I'm hurt. Really."

She glared at him before socking his shoulder. He clutched his bicep. "Ouch!"

"Now you are hurt, _really_. Ring the damn bell." She repeated.

He did, muttering something about feminine hormones.

* * *

"There not here." The woman said, frowning as she looked around the rundown apartment. She turned back to him, "They must've left." 

"How long ago do you think it was?" he asked, glancing into the three rooms one by one. One of the beds was perfectly made, military style. The other . . . disheveled as if someone had been having nightmares.

"Not long." She frowned, "These clothes are still warm." She held a cami-tank in her hand.

"Then we'll wait."

She nodded.

* * *

"He's not home." Alec muttered, leaning on the doorbell. The continuous monotone had been going for over a minute. 

Max finally looked at him, "Will you get off that!" she demanded, pushing against his shoulder. "You're so rude sometimes."

He leaned on the button still, "You seem a tad bit more nervous than usual Maxie." He observed.

She glared, "You seem a tad bit more stupid than usual Alec."

He opened his mouth, but had no time to answer as the doorknob turned and opened.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh. If you've read my other 'fic' you know how much I love cliffhangers. I'll try and update the next chapter sooner. If you have suggestions on what could happen please let me know, because I'm not sure what to do next. Anyway, thanks for reviewing guys! Love y'all Katydid**


	9. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**Ch. 9**

"**Guess Who's Coming To Dinner"**

A blonde woman answered the door, looking from one to other. She paused, frowning, "Can I help you?"

"Who is it Asha?" A male voice called from inside.

Max tensed. She knew that voice. Somehow. Somewhere in the back of her mind. She knew that voice. She glanced at Alec, but he wasn't paying attention. He was looking past the blonde.

"I don't know." Asha said after a pregnant pause in which she probably expected them to answer his question.

"We're here for a little visit with your friend." Alec said smoothly, after Max failed to reply. _What in the hell is up with her? _He wondered silently. She'd grown quiet, ridged.

The woman stepped back, opening the door a little wider. Alec entered, followed hesitantly by Max. The door closed and both turned and froze. This 'Asha' woman had a pretty nice Magnum pointed square at Alec's chest.

Alec seemed unfazed, "You'd have better luck pointing it at her," he jerked his thumb in Max's direction, "She's more dangerous than I am."

Before Asha could react Max had lunged forward, knocked the gun from her hand, reversed its aim and had Asha pinned on the ground, her foot squarely in her chest. She cocked the gun, aiming it at Asha's head.

Alec shrugged, "Told you."

Ashe was gasping, surprised.

"Asha?" The man asked, "Asha what's going o—"

He wheeled himself into the entryway, his voice catching in his throat. A tense silence filled the room as he stared at Max. She looked back, her face puzzled. He breathed her name, her real name, his eyes widening.

She frowned, looking from him to Alec.

"Y . . . you were dead." He whispered, his hand moving to his chest. "I saw it."

Max was even more puzzled, "Who are you?" she asked, her lips barely moving.

The man's eyes filled with tears, his face whitening a shade more. "Y-you don't remember . . .?"

"Apparently not." Alec cut in.

Asha took that moment to try and knock Max over. Max kicked her down, stomping on her chest. She leaned over, "I don't want to kill you," she warned in a lethal tone. Reaiming the gun.

"B-but Max . . .?" Logan shook softly, "You, we, we—"

"Listen pal, she doesn't remember." Alec said, rolling his eyes, "Lets just get this over with."

Logan seemed to notice him for the first time, "Ben?" he questioned.

"Nope." Alec pulled a gun from the back of his pants, made a point of cocking it casually, "I'm his happy-go-lucky genetically engineered twin." Alec looked at him, "So, Logan is it?" at his brief nod he continued, "I think you should tell us exactly who this eyes only guy is. We need to have a little chat with him."

Logan's eyes darted to Max before returning to the gun in Alec's hand. "B—but why?"

"Hey poncho, what don't you understand? _I'm _the one with the gun, _I'm _the one who's gonna ask the questions." He took a deep breath, winking secretly at Max. He aimed the gun squarely at Logan, "Tell me ole' buddy ole' pal, who is this guy? I kinda wanna meet him."

"Meet him?"

Max knocked Asha down again, her anger growing with each passing minute, "Yeah, like _yesterday_, so tell us where he is or I'll shoot her."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Honey, you're supposed to let the man handle situations like this."

Max glared at him, "I'll shoot you too, just for the hell of it."

"H . . . "honey"?" Logan paled again, his eyes glittering dangerously close to tears.

Both transgenics ignored him. "I think I preferred the purring version of you a little bit better." Alec rechecked his ammo, before pointing the gun back in Logan's direction.

"I think I preferred the mute version of you better."

"Mute? When have _I _ever been mute?"

Max frowned, "Maybe I was dreaming."

"You were dreaming of me?" he asked, looking mischievously surprised.

"A quiet you."

"But _me_ none the less." He beamed, "You know the last time I dreamed of you it was right after we—"

"Get out." Logan's chilly voice cut through them.

Both turned in genuine shock, "What!"

"Get out." He repeated, glaring at Max, "Now."

"Who's Eyes Only?" Alec persisted.

"I'll have him meet you tomorrow. At nine o'clock by the pier." He muttered, "Now. GET. OUT."

Deciding the battle had mostly been won Alec and Max turned, leaving quietly. In the elevator Max sighed, watching the shiny gold doors close quietly.

"So, uh . . . you wanna tell me what's up?" he asked, casually leaning against the mirrored walls of the elevator.

She was quiet so long he assumed she wasn't going to answer him. Finally she swallowed, taking a deep shaky breath, "Alec . . .?"

He frowned, pushing off the wall, "What?"

"Wh—I think . . . I think I'm gonna . . ." she tumbled as her knees buckled. She pitched forward, falling right on him.

"Max? Maxie?" he looked down at her flushed face, "Max!"

"I—I need to get some sleep." She said faintly, "I'm really hot."

He hefted her up, supporting her weight, "Come on, Maxie. You can't quit on me now." He watched the doors opened and walked quickly toward the doors, hoping she wouldn't pass out, "You've—" he grunted, lifting her fully as she went limp, "You've gotta beat my ass later on."

She made no reply.

They stepped into the frigid air and Alec glanced down at her as if he hoped the chilly night air would be some miracle cure. With a sigh, he shifted her higher in his arms, "Just hang on a little while longer, babe, we'll get this figured out."

* * *

"We'll have to come back tomorrow." The blonde man said, looking at his beeper. "They'll still be here."

The woman nodded, glancing around. She took a deep breath, "Let's go."

With a small grunt of agreement the man followed.

* * *

Alec paced with worry. He shouldn't have. He shouldn't have even cared. But, somehow, over the last week the bitchy, beautiful woman had wormed his way into a portion of his heart he thought long closed. It had been so long since someone had come close to him. So long since he'd let someone in. He had his barriers for a reason, and—dammit—he wanted them where they were. Now, just a few short days later this little vixen was breaking them down as if they were crumbling cheese.

He wasn't ready to let her in. He wasn't ready to go back to the state he'd been in. He wasn't—

She took a deep, shaky breath, rolling her head in his direction. "Alec?" she asked softly.

He grinned softly, "Sleep well, princess?"

She chuckled, wincing, "I feel like I've been hit by a train."

"The flu seems more appropriate."

She frowned, "So much for 'Manticore's' super-soldiers." She chuckled, "Brought down by the flu no less."

He shrugged, "Genetically engineered or not . . . we're still human."

She winced as he pressed a cool cloth to her forehead, although she wasn't sure whether it was from the cloth or his words.

"You should sleep some more. You need your rest."

She glanced at him through dull, sick, brown eyes, "Are you a doctor now?" she teased.

He grinned, reaching to her nightstand and holding up a book. He read the title aloud, "Doctoring For Dummies, Volume 2."

She laughed softly, then settled into the covers.

Within moments she was out again. Alec stretched, glancing at the clock on the wall. Convinced she was set for the night he stood, stretched and went to take a shower.

* * *

Sometime during the night Max awoke with the strangest images flashing through her mind. She was covered in sweat, and shivering even though her room was warm. She looked around, frowning.

"Alec . . ." she whispered, looking around again. She'd seen him . . . dying. Brutally dying. He was being tortured.

Shaken more than anything she could remember she jumped from her bed and walked quickly across the apartment to the other room. She hesitated outside the door, her hand resting on the knob. She glanced down at herself. Her cami clung to her skin, her pants felt uncomfortably wet. She had no socks, and her bare feet padded quietly. She was still shivering, but her fear that he may be hurt h ad her opening the door and peering in.

He was comfortably passed out. His sheets were pushed down around his waist, one arm across his muscled stomach, the other flung over his head. He lay turned just a lad on his side, but mainly on his back. She ventured in, her fear subsiding for a moment, only to rise as she didn't see him breathing.

She inched closer and closer still and yet there was no sign of a breath. Biting her lip in hesitation she paused beside his bed. Her mind flashed to the last image in her nightmare and before she knew it she was climbing into his bed. She crawled across the massive bed, stopping beside him.

"Alec . . .?" she whispered, her voice timid.

With a sigh he stirred slightly, rolling just a hint.

Relief washed through her. She had been dreaming. He was still alive. With a sigh she leaned over, hugging him despite a small red flag.

He shifted again, "Wha . . .?" his sleepy voice barely managed to mutter.

"I'm glad your safe." Max whispered, looking up at him. He had barely opened his eyes, his expression remained blank.

"Are you okay?" his voice was laced and heavy with sleep.

She nodded, feeling tears on her face for the first time. She smiled softly, "I had a nightmare." She whispered.

Closing his eyes he laid his head down and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, "You're safe honey," he mumbled, "Go back to sleep."

Max hesitated, realizing he was still about 98 percentasleep. But the security she felt, the warmth of his body, was inviting enough. She laid against him, feeling as he pulled the covers over her and then drifted off to sleep not a moment later.

"Thank you Alec." Max whispered, closing her own eyes, "For everything."

Alec mumbled something unintelligible, but the smallest of tightening of his arms was enough. For tonight at least, Max was safe.

* * *

"The situation just got a hell've lot worse." She remarked.

"What do you mean?" the blonde man asked, moving to sit beside her.

She pointed to the television where the newscaster was speaking about a 'veteran's hospital' going up in flames. "There goes home."

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, school just got out today! Yes! I'm finally a senior! Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update more often now. Please let me know if you want me to continue the stories. Also, I wanted to thank my reviewers, I'm unable to do so individually because I have dial-up internet and it takes, like, a billion years to load the pages up. Anyhoo, please read and review! Love ya all, Katydid**


	10. Baseball

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to "Jackie Santiago". Because without her comments it probably wouldn't have been written.**

------

**Chapter 10 **

**"Baseball"**

It was strange, the very first time you wake up with a man. Max felt the sunlight hitting her face, felt the air shifting as the fan overhead whirled almost noiselessly. She felt the silky smoothness of the sheets, felt the fluffiness of the pillow, the warmth of the body next to hers. And goodness, was it warm. And strong, and wonderful.

Sighing, barely awake, Max snuggled closer, wanting to sleep. To lay with him, to be in this wonderful place for as long as she could. She very rarely relaxed, almost never slept, so this small moment, this time seemed wonderful to her. It was truly a paradise.

Beside her he shifted, drawing her closer, as his breathing changed. She felt the subtle differences. His lungs took in more air, his heartbeat picked up speed, his muscles quivered with the need to move.

He was so masculine, so strong. And Max relished it. She loved the feeling, the pure maleness of the situation.

Then a hand came to her forehead and she frowned, peeking her eyes open. His hazel eyes were sleepy, but filled with concern. Seeing her own open he replied, "Looks like your fever broke."

His eyes met her own and he stared at her for a full minute, before grinning, "So, are you gonna get out or would you rather see me naked?"

Max's eyes widened as her gaze shot to his hips. The blanket was barely there, barely covering . . .

She blushed. Turning away as she pulled the covers back. Keeping her gaze deliberately away from him, she got out of bed and left his room. He chuckled, jumping from bed dressed in a pair of boxers. Pulling on a pair of sweat pants he left the room to find her starting coffee at the dingy coffee pot.

"What's on the menu?" he asked, plopping at the table.

"Whatever you make yourself." She muttered.

"Well, what are you having?"

"I'm not hungry." She frowned as her gaze darted out the window.

Alec followed her gaze, searching the area before turning back to her, "What?"

"I had a strange dream last night." She muttered, turning away from the window. "It was . . . awful." Suddenly she looked at him, her eyes brimming with confusion, "You were being killed."

Alec thought about playing a joke off that, but he changed his mind, seeing she really needed something substantial. Losing her memory must've been awful for her, "It was probably Ben, babe." Which was the truth. It probably was Ben. Max had been forced to watch a tape of his death repeatedly as a form of punishment, Dr. Chalmer had told him so. He believed part of that stress is what caused Max's first child to be stillborn, or so he had said.

"Ben . . ." Max played the name around in her head. She knew she'd heard it. And she could see a face . . . but . . . there was nothing else. No fond memories. No laughs. No hugs. Nothing.

"He was—"

"Your twin." She said after a moment. "I think I remember."

Clearly she didn't.

Max's gaze traveled to him, studying his face as if trying to form some distant memory. She gave up almost instantly, her eyes closing before snapping to look out the window. Something was out there. Something dangerous.

"We should probably start looking into new homes." Alec said, as if reading her thoughts. She glanced at him quickly, but he was merely sipping his coffee and glancing through the classifieds. "Preferably someplace a little more uptown."

Max looking around the cozy apartment, "What wrong with this place?"

"Oh, I don't know," He rolled his eyes, looking at her pointedly, ". . . perhaps the baseball sized roaches, or rat-zilla's infesting the place."

Max was about to object, but at that moment a giant rat ran across the living room. Both she and Alec watched it go before he turned back to her, his eyebrow cocked slightly.

She glared, "Fine."

"And I have the perfect heist to be able to afford it." He said, before she could object. They needed a lot of money, and fast.

Max sighed, sinking against the counter in defeat and set her cup aside, "What is it?"

"A baseball card, circa 1969." He filled her in on the details, listing the security system, the three dogs by name, age, weight, and fierceness, and basically anything she could have possibly wanted. With a nod, she glanced out the window again. It felt like she was being watched.

"I'm not sure how much of my training I remember." She said after a pregnant pause.

"It's like riding a bicycle. You never really forget." He drained his cup, stood and moved to put it in the sink. "In the meantime, I've got a few errands to run."

"Like what?"

"Stuff."

"Alec." She warned.

He was already out the door by the time she'd moved to chase after him. She glanced around, sighing before returning to the computer. She had a little research to do herself.

------

Max hopped off the motorcycle as lithely as a cat, landing quietly on the wet pavement. Alec got off right behind her, moving with her into the shadows. She felt so strange, moving silently through the shadows. Everything seemed right, all the way down to her gut, but she felt strangely like she was in a spy movie. She felt silly moving as she did, thinking how she must look. But Alec moved the same way, with the grace of a panther, yet not leaving even a shadow.

They stopped under a large tree outside the house fence. Alec glanced around before looking back at her. The signals he made were strange at first, but instinctively she knew what to do. She placed her hands on his shoulders and her foot in his clasped hands. Within minutes she was soaring up the wall, landing gracefully on the top of the bricks. The dense foliage hanging over the wall hid her, and she watched as Alec effortlessly jumped up it.

Strangely she found herself thinking, _Can I do that? _

He landed on top, glancing around before moving closer to her.

Her hormones jumped to life, startling her with their fierceness. Here she was wet, cold, and crouching on top of an eleven-foot wall and she was thinking about how it had felt to sleep with Alec? How warm his skin had been? How strong his body was?

She was nuts. Absolutely crazy.

Shaking her head she watched a puzzled frown come to his face. With a blush she realized he'd been signaling to her. Thinking back she tried to remember it.

He'd pointed out the security cameras, the dogs release, the laser alarms, and the motion lights. Only max happened to notice the one thing he'd missed. Hidden in the bushes beneath them was another alarm. One that triggered at any movement. She didn't know how she knew that, but somehow she did. She pointed at the alarm, watching his hazel eyes travel down to it, another frown coming to his face.

She didn't know how she'd noticed it. For that matter she felt a little out of place. She had no idea what the hell she was doing. It seemed sheer luck that she'd made it this far. Then an idea popped into her head. Not knowing what she was doing she found herself giving signals. She seemed to know them, because the second she was done Alec shook his head and suggested a new idea.

She shook hers in return, finding it somewhat rueful that they fought in sign language as well as verbally. She repeated her previous signals.

He shook his head again, and made a move to initiate his plan without her approval. At the last minute, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He fought for balance on one side while she fell over the other. She knew it was difficult. She had to keep her body tight against the wall, or she'd never fit.

She intended to disable the machine, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. One, the only place to land was about six inches across and left no room to move. However she landed was how she was going to have disable it. Two, that plan was considering she _could _disable it. She hoped since she recognized it, she would be able to. And three, well, the dogs were sleeping not fifty feet away. And they were big. At least eighty pounds of teeth and raw muscle.

Yeah. She realized as she skidded along the wall. This plan was kind of stupid. Perhaps she'd reacted a little foolishly.

_You seem to act on impulse a lot._ She realized, the second her feet touched ground. She sighed in relief, glancing around. The dogs were still asleep. The alarm hadn't caught her. Alec was pissed, but life would go on. Hopefully.

She flipped the top of the alarm, frowning at the wiring. It didn't appear to ring any bells. That wasn't good.

She glanced around for a moment and then looked back at the box. The . . . red. The red needed to be cut. Or was it the blue? She couldn't remember.

She jumped suddenly when Alec landed beside her, a jackknife stabbed into the box. She looked at it. He'd cut the blue one.

She glanced at him. He grinned.

------

"We missed them again?"

"I think your sense of timing really sucks."

"Hey, you know what—!"

"Will you two stop bickering!" the third voice entered the room as the other two spun. They looked at him for a minute, and then sighed. Both glared at each other as they turned away and began searching through the apartments miniscule amount of belongings.

A tall man with blonde hair walked silently to the computer, bending down and watching as the computer flicked to life. His brow furrowed. _They didn't put a password up? _He wondered as he moved the mouse and clicked on the Internet Explorer link. Within seconds the window was up and he clicked the history tab.

"You're getting slow Maxie," he whispered as he browsed through the files she'd visited. "Too slow."

------

"This piece of crap is worth 48K?" she asked, eyeing the card as she and Alec made their way to their bikes. Alec glanced back at her.

"Yeah."

"Where do we sell it?" It was a reasonable question, for someone who had lost their memories.

"At a place." He got on his motorcycle and then paused. Holding out his hand he said, "Here, give it to me."

Max frowned, some part of her wanting to argue, but in the end she handed it over. She wasn't even sure why, but for some reason she seemed to like arguing with him. It was truly puzzling indeed.

Getting on her own motorcycle she clicked the key over and felt the machine purr to life. Grinning, she gunned the engine and left Alec in the dust.

------

"Have you located her soldier?"

The cadet straightened, his hazel eyes pointed forward, "Ma'am, No, ma'am."

"And what is the delay?"

"She appears to have disappeared into the lower sections of the city ma'am."

Renfro arched her eyebrows, surprised, "And that's a problem?"

"No, ma'am." The cadet replied instantly realizing his mistake.

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, ma'am."

------

Something was wrong. Max felt it in her gut. Literally. She felt like she was going to be sick. Any second now. The feeling almost overwhelmed her, hitting her just a minute ago. This was definitely not the place. She was right behind Alec, going around 65 miles an hour . . . over a bridge.

This was not good.

Max clenched her hands, fighting down the dizziness.

Was she motion sick? Somehow she doubted it.

Swallowing the metallic taste in her mouth she cringed, moving one hand to clutch her stomach. The dizziness increased, blurring her vision.

Without warning she tottered and the next second sparks were flying as her bike tipped on the highway. Max was thrown, going numb from the impact of hitting the pavement. She rolled a few times before crashing into a guardrail.

Sparks flashed before her eyes.

"Max!" Alec's frantic cry sounded in her ears seconds before blackness engulfed her.

------

**A/N2: I luv Cliffhangers! (evil laugh)**


End file.
